Niñez
by Noemi-senpai yuppiiii
Summary: Nadie nunca será lo suficiente viejo como para no tener un día como este. Maka puede confirmarlo. XD


Desclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen T.T Solo los uso para saciar mi tristeza.

Pareja: Soul y Maka

Dedicatorias: Este fic va dedicado a _DI di 0-18 _espero pueda gustarte y te agradezco por tu apoyo, espero pronto un one-shot tuyo también eh!

|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|° Niñez|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|

- Vamos Maka, no seas amargada! Anda di que si, di que siiiii, siiii?- La voz, sin querer queriendo, aguda y caprichosa de Soul resonó por toda la casa.

- Yo no soy ninguna amargada Soul! Y lo mismo digo que no, no y NO!- Gritó la chica de las dos colas sin apartar su vista de el libro que leía.

- Siempre de sabelotodo andas... Vamos que ya has estudiado ayer y el examen de mañana será como chupar whisky para Spirit, igual de fácil.-

Maka miró disgustada a Soul mientras imaginaba el loco de Spirit chupar una botella de whisky.

- Soul desaparece que tu y tus estupideces solo logran sacarme de mis casillas!-

- " Soul desaparece que tu y tus estupideces solo logran sacarme de mis casillas"- Repitió Soul burlándose de Maka, asumiendo posas de exaltado mental ( No, no retrasado. Exaltadooo XDDD)

- Makaaaaa...-

- Ya, ya, ya! No me pegues, no me pegues!- Se puso las manos en la cabeza, defendiéndose.

- Hmp...Déjame Soul, no tengo ganas de salir. Mañana es el día de el examen y todavía no estoy lo sucifientemente loca como para acompañarte a el parque a jugar.-

Soul se puso una mano en la barbilla dispuesto a pensar algunas ideas para convencer a su maestra de armas y una sonrisa se planto en su cool cara.

- Entiendo. El deseo de no salir, el deseo de pasar todo el día en la casa a leer... Lo único que te falta son las canas y la menopaus...-

Una vena explotó en la frente de Maka y de pronto la susodicha se puso de pie, cogiendo con fuerza el cuello de su arma.

- Me estas diciendo que estoy vieja?!-

Soul sonrió mas abiertamente.

- Yo no lo dije..-

- Pero lo pensaste!-

Soul se encogió de hombros mientras sentía como Maka lo sacudía con fuerza.

- Baboso, inútil, bueno para nada, flojo, cabeza de chorlito pero como te permites pedazo de cacahuete sin cerebro!- Maka lo dejó caer de golpe mientras Soul miraba con sorpresa como su maestra se disponía a meterse sus botas.

- Que conste que apenas dices una de tus tonterías te dejo plantado en un columpio con mi enciclopedia enterrada en tu estúpida cool cabeza.-

Soul asintió con firmeza y diversión mientras esperaba en el marco de la puerta que su Maka se terminara de preparar...

...

...

Un momento... **SU** maka? De que coolsadas andaba? Ella era una chica problemática además de ser una loca psicópata maestra.

Sacudió su maestra... ! Digo, su cabeza con fuerza alejando esos pensamientos. Sintió como algo le pegaba en la espalda y al voltear su cara observo una linda maka que lo miraba con una mirada que no envidiaba para nada a las de la niña de El Aro.

- Y bien? Piensas ir a el parque tu solo con tus pies o quieres que te lleve en los brazos, hijo?- Le picó Maka dejando ese mirada de terror y remplazándola con una mirada algo bromista.

- Hn, pues si me quieres llevar en los brazos yo con gus...-

- Makaaaa...-

Soul corrió hasta afuera, logrando escapar de una Maka que al haber logrado sacar a el chico sonrió siguiéndole.

Durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos hablaba. Maka observaba el paisaje como si fuera un chicle aplastado mientras Soul miraba Maka como si fuera el mas lindo chicle de este mundo.

Llegaron al parque y a Maka se le apareció una mueca de disgusto al ver todos esos columpios y toboganes ; cuando de pronto sintió como Soul se alejaba de su lado para subirse a uno de los toboganes.

- Yuhuhuhuhuhuhu!- gritó al deslizarse en ese juego de niño.

- " Que infantil que es"- Pensó Maka al ver a su arma comportarse en aquel modo. De pronto sintió como era arrastrada hasta el mismo tobogán.

- S-soul?-

- Vamos Maka! Ni pienses que te traje aquí porque sin mi madre no me dejaban entrar!-

- Soul, le estas buscando tres patas al gato que tiene cuatro.-

- Tranquila, Blair no esta aquí.- Sonrió Soul con gran alegria mientras Maka se golpeaba la frente.

Cuando estaban por subir al tobogán, Maka parò en seco y observó Soul.

- No, no y no. No me subo ahí ni siquiera si me amenazas con mi padre.-

Soul hizo un puchero y comenzó a fastidiar a Maka, intentando convencerla. Resultado? Nada.

De pronto una idea paso por la blanca cabeza de Soul, plantándole una linda y picara sonrisa.

- De verdad, discúlpame Maka. No había leído el cartel que decía " Tener lejos las abuelas de los toboganes".-

La sombra de Maka envolvió la susodicha mientras el flequillo de Maka cubría la mirada de asesina que la JOVEN maestra tenia en la cara.

- Abuela tu abuela Soul!- Dicha la profunda ofensa, Maka subió al tobogán con firmeza.

Al estar por bajarse observo como todos los niños y sus padres les veían con cara asombrada y de pronto sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse verdaderamente muy rojas.

Se sintió cobarde y quiso bajar pero de pronto sintió como alguien le susurraba algo en la oreja para luego empujarla abajo.

- Kyaaaaaaaiiiii!- Gritó la maestra al deslizarse con fuerza por el tobogán, apretando con fuerza sus ojos para no ver nada.

Decidió abrirlos después de varios minutos y pudo observar como su cuerpo permanecía en el suelo algodonoso que ponían para que los niños no se dañaran.

Sonrió y después rió con fuerza. Era de mucho tiempo que no se deslizaba por un tobogán. De pronto la figura de Soul se plantó delante de ella con una cara de preocupación.

- Maka! Te sientes bien? Oh rayos esto no es cool! Lo lamento Maka, no debí haberte empujado pero no me pegues, no me pegues!- Dijo Soul sacudiendo la cabeza con velocidad.

Maka se levantó limpiándose y se acercó a Soul con una cara seria. Al estar lo suficiente cerca...

- Soul pedazo de cacahuete cool...- Soul abrió los ojos con sorpresa y vio su maestra sonreír con alegria nunca vista.

- Mak...?-

Maka besó suavemente sus labios con ternura y gracia. Maka sonreía ante el contacto y Soul... Bueno Soul estaba shockeado pero correspondía.

Al separarse Maka rió con fuerza pero al ver que Soul no reaccionaba...

- Makaaaaa... Chop!-

SOul cayó de culo en el suelo mientras se sobaba la cabeza intentando parar la sangre que al caer formaba charcos de linda sangre cool que bailaba el hip hop.

- Ahii! Porque diablos me besas y luego me pegas?!-

Maka le sacó la lengua.

- Porque aun soy una niña- Ante el notorio sonrojo de Soul, Maka no pudo no sonreír. Se dispuso a ir a los columpios pero no sin antes haber visto su arma con una sonrisa picara.

- Ah! Aproposito... Para mi tu eres el niño mas cool y lindo.- Al terminar esa frase se lanzo a jugar a los columpios mientras era seguida por la vista de un niño. El niño mas cool y lindo.

|°|°|°°|°|°|°|°°|°|°|°|°|°|°°|°|°|°°|°|° _FIN |°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°°|°|°|°|°|°_

Dorunpa dorinpa! ^-^ Espero pueda haberles gustado este fanfic cuanto a mi me gusto escribirlo.

Ah! Para aclarar: Lo que Soul le susurra a Maka antes de empujarla es:

" No tengas miedo. Nadie se reirá. Eres la niña mas cool y linda"

:3 Que lindo es el Maka&Soul, que lindo, que lindo!

Soul: Ya párale que nos rompes los tímpanos. Y eso no es para nada cool.

Noemi-senpai yuppiiii: Tu no estabas en el parque? No me arruines mi niñez! :P

Soul: Gnegnegnegne

Bueno muchisimas gracias por leer, es un gusto poder leer sus reviews así que... porfavor muchos y muchos reviewsssss *o*

Un saludo, Noemi-senpai Yuppiiii.

Soul: Y Soul!


End file.
